Dear Connor
by Elle Gardner
Summary: This is a letter that Murphy writes to his brother Connor, a love letter of sorts. Moments that mean the most to Murphy that he has never revealed to Connor. It contains some graphic Twinsest / Slash and lot's of dirty words. Rated M for explicit sexual contact. - This story is linked to Buster's Jezebel letter "Dear Murphy".


***WARNING***

**This Letter Contains EXPLICIT THOUGHTS, Twinsest and Slash**

**If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read.**

**You have been warned!**

This is the letter Murphy wanted to leave his brother Connor,

Dear Connor,

I watch you sleeping, you expression finally calm. Another mission from God that almost went wrong today, I almost lost you. Just the thought of it makes me want to throw up. But you are safe and stitched up, we both are and now we can just rest here safe again. But I can't sleep. I watch your chest rise and fall and I smile at the bruises. Not the fresh ones from today that will only get darker with time, but the ones that are fading from the other night. I don't know why I bit you so hard, so much. Normally I am happy just putting my mouth on you but not that night. God, I wanted to bite you till you bled, and I did in that one spot. I couldn't stop staring as the blood dripped down from your ribs to your hip, I just had to reach out and touch it, smear it across your tan body. So fucking beautiful, that's why I couldn't stop with the biting. When I bit your nipple I thought I went too far, you grabbed my hair so hard. But it was just to keep me close, to keep my mouth on you. I knew you loved the pain of it all, that's why I kept biting and twisting.

I love when you let me think I have a little control over you. I know you are just toying with me, it is you that always has the control. You who always keeps me in line, roughing me up when I need it, even when I don't think I need.

Sometimes when we fuck, it's like we are twenty-two again, fresh on the shores of America. That night in the shit ass hotel with the paper thin walls and we could hear that hooker banging away in the next room. Damn I was so scared those first few weeks here, but you held me that night. I smile when I think about it now, how we both got hard just listening through the wall and you kept trying to make me laugh. Doing that impression of the hooker and you started just thrusting your cock into my hip. I still don't know which one of us started it, the locked stare the kissing. When your lips rushed over mine and your arms wrapped around me, it was the first time I wasn't scared in weeks. I had seen you naked a million times, but when we stripped for each other, it was so different. I had to touch you, not punch you or wrestle. But touch you, glide my fingers over your muscles, and wrap my hand around your cock.

I don't know if you know this or not, but that first time, I didn't drop to my knees cause I wanted to suck you. I dropped because your mouth on my skin made my knees week and I couldn't stand anymore. You thought I wanted to suck you and you told me how pretty my mouth was and you slid your cock in. It was the best misunderstanding of my life. I didn't know what I was missing before that night. Before you rolled me on to my stomach and started to explore with your mouth. We were so young then, no tattoos to speak of, no scars. You trailed down my body to my arse, I was scared when you slid your tongue there, scared cause I didn't know what to do. But you seemed so sure. I wished I could have seen you spit. But I felt it, the long trail of spit from your mouth to my arse, perfectly placed. First one finger then two, more spit. I moaned so loud I thought the hooker next door was going to bang on the wall.

I wanted your cock so much that night. I wanted you to push it into me as deep as you could. I knew it would hurt but I didn't care. I needed to feel you inside of me, taking care of me the way only my brother could. You fucked my so hard into the bed that night and we hardly made a sound. I was afraid if I made noise you would stop. So different than it is now, all the swearing and moaning. Not afraid you'll stop fucking me now. That first time you came in my arse. I had no idea how good it would feel, spewing over and over. I was so hard rubbing against the mattress but I couldn't get myself to cum, not till you spoke, more like growled. "Brother", it's all you said the whole time but it set me off, made me cum harder than I ever had. I laid in that cum and loved it, because you had caused it, because you were still on top of me, because you were still inside me getting slowly soft.

Sometimes when we fuck now and we do something different like when you make me cum just by talking dirty in my ear or when I bite you till you bleed, I am back in that shit hotel room. Laying naked in your arms for the first time. Feeling like everything in the world is right, like there is no one else that matters. I love that feeling.

I love you brother,

Murphy

This is what Murphy actually left for Connor:

_C -_

_Goin' for smokes. Gonna wanna fuck when I get back.  
_

_M._

_**A/N - This letter spawned from a conversation I had with Buster's Jezebel. You can find Connor's reply letter on her site. Confessions between brothers abound in these letters.** _


End file.
